Happy Anniversary
by theevilmuffin
Summary: Sakura gets delayed during a mission at a most inopportune time. SasuSaku Drabble


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, its storyline, or any related trademarks.

Warnings: Slightly CRACK! Some mentions of sex, and Sasuke's abs, and, of course, SasuSaku

Just a little something I wrote for a fanart prompt at the SasuSaku Month Community on LJ! Check it out, because they're still accepting sign-ups!

Happy Anniversary  
>by: theevilmuffin<p>

x-x-x-x

How many days had she been here? She raised her arm to count the tally marks she had drawn in black marker.

"Ugh," she flopped backwards and sprawled out on the uncomfortable motel bed, trying to come to grips with her horrible luck.

She'd been stuck in this dingy motel for six days now. The monsoon like weather outside still had yet to calm. Normally, this kind of weather wouldn't delay her return home, but the cargo she had gathered for her mission would not survive the journey back.

She eyed the bundles of scrolls and medicinal herbs with severe distaste and wished she'd had the foresight to pack proper rain gear. It would've weighed a little more, granted, but in the scheme of things, she probably would've been home by now.

Then again, monsoon season wasn't supposed to start until next month. Apparently it had come early just for her.

"Lucky me," she muttered.

Regardless of whether or not her lack of foresight was to blame, the truth of the matter was that today was her and Sasuke's first anniversary since they had started dating.

And she was stuck in this crappy little motel with crappy food and no TV.

Alone.

There was some irony in the situation, too, when she recalled that she had been the one who had heckled Sasuke for weeks so that he wouldn't forget the date – so that he'd remember to do something special for her.

A flicker of movement from outside the window caught her attention and she immediately started to her feet, kunai in hand. It had definitely been a ninja, but it was impossible to tell if it had been friend or foe. Her mission hadn't been anything that would piss anyone off, but she was well known enough that someone might have just spotted her in the area and decided to come after her.

She took a hesitant step towards her door.

The door burst open and Sakura was faced with a sopping wet Sasuke.

Considerably stunned, Sakura dropped her fighting stance (and her kunai) but was otherwise too shocked to move when Sasuke grabbed her waist with one hand and the back of her neck with the other to pull her into a passionate kiss.

She blinked back tears of overwhelming emotion and slowly let her hands settle on his sides.

He drew back slightly and whispered against her mouth, "Happy Anniversary."

x-x-x-x

Sakura lay, still basking in the afterglow of some great anniversary sex, while Sasuke rummaged around the room.

After a while, the noise started to bug her. "What are you doing?"

Sasuke paused and grunted. "Don't you have any food in here?" he asked.

Sakura sat up and glared at him. "You traveled for two and a half days ("One and a half," he corrected.) and you didn't have the foresight to bring some extra food?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Ugh," Sakura flopped pathetically back onto the bed and it creaked miserably.

"So there's no food," Sasuke said.

"Yes, there's no food," Sakura confirmed.

He sighed and moved back towards her. Sakura shuffled to the side to give him room to lie down. She squeaked when he lifted her up instead.

"What are you doing?"

"Shower," he said.

"It stopped working two days ago."

He ungraciously dropped her back on the bed and then sat on the edge of the uncomfortable twin sized bed. Sakura could tell he was pouting (though it was hard to be sympathetic when she had such a gorgeous view of his abs). She rolled her eyes at him and sat up to kiss him on the shoulder.

He turned and kissed her full on the mouth and attempted to push her back down on to the bed for round two.

When he was met with resistance, he paused to look at her incredulously. "Now what?"

"I want to be on top this time, Sasuke-kun," she whispered huskily into his ear.

He smirked at this and laid down on the bed, letting Sakura settle over him. After a moment, he started to frown. "Wait, Sakura."

"Hm?" she looked at him in question.

"There's a metal coil digging into my back."

Sakura grinned wryly, "I know. Why do you think I wanted to be on top this time?"

x-x-x-x

END

(For anyone wondering, the fanart that prompted this was "I'll come around" by girlUnknown on deviantArt, who is a brilliant artist. Check out her stuff!)


End file.
